


hungover

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Bromance, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First Meetings, Gay, Hangover, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, Kinda, Kindness, M/M, Photographs, Photography, Tumblr: otpprompts, Uber, josh is a passionate photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Tyler is hungover and Josh acts out of the kindness of his heart.





	hungover

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to my 20th work on this site as you can tell i have no life  
> i'm writing this on a school night instead of doing my bio vocab bc screw bio  
> this is based off of a post on otpprompts. you can find it [here.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/165067899948/au-where-person-a-is-an-uber-driver-picking-up)  
> [note: i really only used the "bonus" bit but eh]

Tyler's eyes slowly open to a fuzzy living room. His head throbs and he can tell he's been sleeping on a couch. He blinks a few times, trying to get his eyes to readjust to the bright, natural light flooding the room. The blue-rimmed clock on the wall across from him reads 12:38, explaining the- _wait a second_ , Tyler thinks.

There's no clock in his living room - at least, not an analog one like this one. _Tyler isn't in his apartment._

He checks to make sure all his clothes are still on, and he's relieved to find that, albeit rumpled and covered in beer stains, they all are. He groans in pained desperation, sitting up on the couch to further take in his surroundings. The walls are a light pewter lined with a bright white and covered with framed pictures of natural landscapes - trees, beaches, you name it. Some featured a muscular guy with a brightly tattooed arm, a snapback, and his back to the camera whom Tyler assumed was either the resident or someone close to them. There were some small plants here and there, notably a tall fern in the corner and a few small succulents on the wooden coffee table. It's a quaint apartment, and Tyler can only wish his own could be this tidy.

A door creaks behind him, and Tyler nearly jumps out of his own skin. A guy with vibrant pink hair, a muscle tank, and gentle coffee eyes towers over him now, staring with a gentleness Tyler can't quite place an origin to. "You're, uh, awake," the guy stutters, turning around so he can sit in an adjacent, white armchair.

Tyler, getting a good view of his back, quickly puts two and two together and realizes that he was the guy in the pictures. "Did...," Tyler mumbles, "did you take all of those?"

"Oh, the photos?" The guy beams. "Yeah, most of them. Occasionally, a friend will offer to take one to get me in a shot. I prefer ones without people in them, but some of the ones with me turn out alright." He shakes his head, seemingly slightly embarrassed. "I'm Josh, by the way. I forgot to introduce myself. You went out to a bar or something last night and called an Uber. I actually was the driver. I tried to take you back to yours, but you couldn't tell me where you lived, so I tried to help by bringing you here and not dropping you in the middle of downtown like I'm technically supposed to. I might get fired, but hopefully the Uber people can understand the decency of human compassion."

Tyler can't help but chuckle at this. "Your misconduct is safe with me, Josh. I'm Tyler."

"Well Tyler, do you need any Advil or coffee or...?"

"Some Advil would be amazing."

"Your wish is my command."


End file.
